Mysterious Stranger
by Bellaswan94
Summary: It is about a girl named alyson who meets a new guy at school and she struggles with whatto do about it This is a story that will eventually be a vampire book but unfortunatelly it hasn't quite gotten to that part yet.Give it a chance though.
1. The meeting

**_AN_** The characters in this story are inspired by my best friends in the whole world who are more like sisters.They have given me so much support with my writing always asking to read what I have written and giving me advice.

I want to tell everyone to bear with me a little. This will eventually be a vampire story but I don't feel that I should just jump right in.

ENJOY!!!!!!! I hope you love it as much and me and my friends do

Chapter 1

As I sleepily climbed out of my bed and stumbled to the light switch, I could hear my mom Victoria, yelling at me to get up. "Alyson get up." I heard as I did every morning. Then, I finally realized that the first day of my junior year was finally here. What made me even more excited was that this year was starting out seemingly perfect. I was anxious to start getting ready. I knew that the faster I got ready, the faster I would be reunited with my best friends: Lexi, Nicole, Tara, and my boyfriend of four months Brian. Lexi and Tara had been my best friends since kindergarten. Niki had come in the ninth grade and we had accepted her with open arms. She was such a good addition to our group. She was sweet and kind so she fit right in with us. She had some self-esteem issues but we all helped her work on that.

I walked slowly into the hall and into my bathroom. I went in and squared myself in front of the mirror. I picked up my brush and brushed through my blond hair routinely. Once I had that done, I put on my hot pink sparkly top and my tight black pants and my make-up , and went down stairs for breakfast.

Downstairs I was greeted by my dad, John as I walked into the dining room. "Good morning Alyson." my dad said as I sat down to eat. "Good Morning Dad." I said leaning down to hug him ."I never got to ask you how work was yesterday. So how was it?" I asked simply to make small talk." Well, just the normal. People coming in sick and hurt. Just the normal day for a doctor." he said, knowing I wouldn't want details. "Good morning Alyson." said mom as she walked in. She was in her business suit, which wasn't out of the ordinary since she was a lawyer. "Good morning mom. Do you have court today?" I asked as I got up to put my plate in the sink. "Yes, a lawyer's work is never done." she said with a chuckle.

I went upstairs to get my cell phone and backpack. Then I ran downstairs and out the door . Outside it was once again cloudy as it was almost everyday in Newport , Rhode Island. I walked down the driveway to my red BMW M3 convertible. I put the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway. Seeing the ocean as I backed out was so calming and calming was exactly what I needed.

Driving to school felt so natural. I didn't even have to think about it. When I pulled into my normal parking spot, I saw Lexi with her long bronze hair blowing in the breeze as she leaned against her yellow Porsche 911 turbo. She had a smile on her face as she waved at me. I got out of my car and gave her a huge hug. "Oh my gosh, Alyson I missed you so much!" Lexi said still smiling. "I know, I haven't seen you since you got on the plane for the Bahamas two weeks ago. So how was your trip?" I asked knowing the answer because she had texted me the whole time she was there but still so excited to see her face again. "It was amazing .It is so beautiful there and I needed a little relaxation. But I am glad to be back because I missed you so much " she said with another big smile. "So where are Niki and Tara?" I asked surprised that I didn't see them. "Well, there's Tara." Lexi said , pointing to Tara's black Viper, as she drove into the spot next to me. As soon as her car stopped Lexi and I ran to meet her. She got out and we both gave her a hug. She shook her long black silky hair." So Tara, what did you do over summer vacation other than street race?" I said skeptically, knowing that most of her break was spent racing her viper." Oh that's hard. I didn't do much else." said Tara. "so do you know where Niki is?" Lexi asked Tara." You know Niki, when I called about five minutes ago she was getting ready so she should be here in ten minutes." Tara said.

As soon as we walked into the school I saw a familiar smiling face looking my way. It was Brian. The second he saw me he came to give me a hug and he kissed my cheek. "Hi sweetheart." Brian said. "Hi Brian." I said as I hugged him. He held me in the hug for a minute longer and whispered into my ear, "I missed you." a small smile curved his lips. "I missed you too." I told him. Brian, my first real boyfriend, was a nice guy and I really liked him but he had problems showing his affection. He would hug me and occasionally kiss me on the cheek but only if he was sure there wasn't anyone watching.

I turned around to see that Lexi and Tara were looking at me and Brian with the same look that people get when they are watching a romantic movie. Instantly Brian's face turned red. "I'll meet you at your locker in about ten minutes ." he said referring to the tradition of walking me to class that he had begun when we started going out.." That sounds good. I'll see you soon." I said to him smiling. He turned and walked away. I turned to my friends "Uh-Oh" Lexi said "She has that look, the, I'm so frustrated that I might break something, look." she continued to warn Tara." No, it's not you. It's Brian. He just gets so nervous if he even thinks some one is watching."

I said sighing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brad. Brad had the biggest crush on Tara and he didn't try to hide it. "Hey babe, what's going on." he said putting his arm around her waist." Get your hand off my waist before I amputate it." Tara said annoyed. "Oh and by the way I will never go out with you so don't ever call me babe ever again or I will cut your tongue out." Tara added as she flipped her hair hitting brad in the face with it. We all had our reputations at school. Everyone called Tara a slut even though she wasn't and most everyone was scared of her because she stood up for herself and the three of us if we needed it unlike any of the other girls. I was the fairly smart, girly one, Lexi was the funny energetic one, and Niki was the really smart, self conscious one. Even though we were all very different we had three things in common. We were all rich, we were all hot, and we all loved each other more than anything else. "Okay then let's go outside to see if Niki is here yet since I have now dealt with that." Tara said. "Okay" I sighed.

When we got outside, I saw Niki getting out of her purple Dodge Charger. She was pulling her curly brown hair into a ponytail. We all ran up to her car to meet her. We all missed Niki the most, mostly because she had been in New York City all summer with her grandparents. We had all been to different places over the summer. Tara went to Indianapolis, the racing capital of the U.S., Lexi had gone to the Bahamas with her mom and dad, and I had gone to Paris for some fun and shopping with my mom while my dad was working. None of us had been gone as long as Niki though, and when we weren't gone we spent every second together.

We all said our hellos and goodbyes and sulked off to our first period classes. I went by my locker before my first period class." Are you ready" I said to Brian who was leaning against my locker." Yeah let's go he said walking at my side. We got to my class and Brian looked around and then gave me a kiss on the cheek and then I walked into my science class which just happened to be my worst subject. The up side was that Lexi had the same schedule and the down side was that Tara and Niki didn't. I walked in and sat by Lexi knowing that that would make science a little more bearable.

Mr. Jones didn't come in until two minutes after the bell rang. When he walked in, he had behind him a 5'9, blond haired, green eyed guy that looked like he belonged on the Abercrombie advertisements. I leaned over to Lexi." Where did he come from?" I whispered." I don't know but wherever he came from I want to go there." Lexi said giggling. " This is Lucas Drake." Mr. Jones announced to the class. " You can go sit at the seat on the other side of Alyson." he said to Lucas pointing to the empty seat to the left of me. I kept my eyes on him as he walked to our table and sat in the seat at the very end of out table. He leaned down and began to draw on a sketch book. I didn't know exactly why, but I was so intrigued by him. I couldn't possibly like him though, because I had a boyfriend and I didn't even know this guy but I just was drawn to him. He was so mysterious and beautiful. I looked at him and obsessed over his pale perfect skin, and his shaggy blond hair, and the flawless features of his face. He looked up from his drawing to see me studying his face and smiled. I looked away very quickly, but I knew that he had seen me because our eyes met and at that moment everything seemed to be absolutely perfect.

Before I knew it Lexi was nudging me so that I would come out of my daze. " You have been out of it all class period." Lexi said with a snicker." I know. I'm so sorry." I said to her with an apologetic look. " No it'd okay. I know who you were so distracted by." Lexi smiled. " Okay so you caught me. You just know me too well I guess." I said smiling back at her. We picked up our stuff and started walking to our U.S. History class.

On the way we saw Niki and Tara. "Hey Tara, hey Niki." I said as we all met in a circle. "So how was science?" Tara asked. "Oh my gosh, it was so boring." I told them." Yeah well, Alyson, something makes me think that staring at the new guy made your science a little better." Lexi said. "What?" Tara and Niki said in unison. "You met a guy in science?" Tara asked sounding a little shocked. "Okay, so yes, there is a new guy in our science class, but I know what your thinking and I have a boyfriend." I explained. "Yes but tell me just how good-looking this guy is." Niki said. " Well I didn't look at him that much." I lied. "Oh please you spent all period starring at him, well except that one moment when he saw you looking at him. Lexi said. " Yes but do you honestly think that I would just dump Brian just because a new good-looking guy came?" I said." I don't know but we are going to be late for history if we don't hurry." Niki said walking off.

We all walked into U.S. History together. This was the one class we had together. We sat in four desks all in a group. We sat down and started talking about Lucas once again. "So, what is this mystery boy's name?" Tara asked. "I think his name is Lucas." I said trying to sound unsure of myself. I heard the door open but didn't hear anyone coming. Suspiciously , I turned toward the door to see Lucas standing in the doorway. "Oh my gosh," I whispered partially to myself and partially to my beat friends that sat around me." Is that him?" Tara asked, now realizing why I had been starring at him." He is so hot!" Niki said. He walked past us and looked at me and smiled. As he walked away I heard him let out a low chuckle. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me and saw two hands come to cover my eyes." Guess who." I heard a familiar voice say." Hey Brian." I said with a sigh." Hi sweetheart." he whispered in my ear. "So how was first period?" I asked him smiling. "It was okay. I have English first period." Just then Mr. Burk walked into class. I had all my favorite people around me. Tara was in front of me, Niki was to my left, Lexi was to my right, and Brian was behind me. I glanced at Lexi, and in front of her was Lucas. I knew that I had to be more careful about looking at him because Brian was right behind me. I just couldn't help it, he was just so beautiful. I knew that he was a guy and I was supposed to say he was handsome , but beautiful was the only word I could think of that even came close to his perfection.

Suddenly, the bell rang. It startled me, and I jumped in my seat a little. After I jumped I heard the sound of Lucas's low chuckle. He walked to the door and met up with Nick and Kyle. Nick and Kyle were fraternal twin brothers. Usually, they only hung out with each other but they seemed to accept Lucas so graciously. As they left, I leaned over and me, Tara, Niki, and Lexi huddled together." Is it just me or does he laugh at me A LOT!" I said wondering if I was the only one that noticed. I turned around, realizing that I completely forgot that Brian was behind me. Luckily, he was completely oblivious to what I was talking about." Can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Brian said to me. I knew that any normal girl would be panicking right now, but I knew that there was no way he was going to dump me. He was just to insecure.

We walked out to the benches outside of the history building. My friends walked past us, all of them giving me distressing looks. I desperately wanted to tell them that I was sure that everything was going to be okay. Once Brian saw that they were gone he looked at me and smiled." So, I was just wondering , I know it is three weeks away, but ,do you want to go to homecoming with me?" he asked very nervously." Of course, Brian. I would love to go to Homecoming with you." I told him smiling. He looked around and then bent down to kiss my cheek. In the four months we had been dating he had never actually kissed me before. He had kissed me on the cheek, but had never really…kissed me.

I walked away from him smiling and found that my friends had been trying to listen from around the corner. "What happened?" Niki asked almost frantic. "Yeah, we couldn't hear what you were saying. What's going on?" Lexi said running to me and almost knocking me over. "Yeah tell us what happened." Tara said. "He just waned to ask me to homecoming." I explained to them. "WHAT!" they all shouted at once with a shocked tone in their voice. "That is why he wanted talk to you alone!" Tara said with anger stirring up in her voice. "Calm down Tara." I said to Tara in a calming voice. "Well I am going to give him a piece of my mind. There is no reason for him to scare you like that." Lexi said beginning to walk off. I grabbed her arm. "Both of you just take a deep breath." I said. Tara and Lexi both took deep breaths." Okay well I've got to go to class. I have computer next and Mr. Roberts will kill me if I am late." said Tara turning to walk to class. "Yeah I bette go to class too." Niki said as she rushed to catch up with Tara. Lexi and I both had English next. We walked side by side to class.

AN- Please Read and Review! Don't worry I will be putting up some more soo. I have more chapters right now I just need to perfect them and get them up.


	2. Shock and Awe

_AN- Here is my next chapter I hope you like it please R&R I really want to know your opinion._

_ENJOY!!_

CHAPTER 2

"So was that the only thing that he wanted?" Lexi asked. "Yes it was so weird. When he asked to talk to me he was so serious. I was never really worried though. He is too insecure to dump me." I explained to her.

English was one of our favorite subjects and we had a really nice English teacher. We walked in and sat down. Lexi sat next to me once again, which I was grateful for. Lucas walked through the door. By now I wasn't surprised. I expected him to be in all my classes now. He came and sat in the desk in front of me. I continued to talk to Lexi, just like nothing was different. English began and I saw Lucas get out a sketchbook. He made it look like he was taking notes but I knew that he was drawing. I was so curious about what he was drawing that I discretely straightened up to look over his shoulder. When I saw what he was drawing, I could hardly believe what I was seeing! His drawing was of me. I reached over and tapped Lexi's hand trying to catch my breath from the shock. She slowly turned her head to look at me. "What?" she mouthed to me. "Look at Lucas's drawing." I whispered to her in the softest voice I could manage. She straightened up exactly as I had to look over Lucas's shoulder. "Oh my gosh!" Lexi said out loud. "Is there something wrong Lexi?" Mrs. Meyer asked in a caring voice. "Yes ma'am there is. I forgot that Alyson and I promised Nurse Taylor in her office for a minute." Lexi said trying to play off her reaction to the insanely accurate sketching of me. I could tell she was trying to find a way to get us both out of class. "Okay, I will write you both a pass to go down there." Mrs. Meyer said. "Thank you. Lexi said trying not to sound too urgent.

We got outside and began walking to Nurse Taylor's office. "Oh my gosh what the hell was that?" Lexi said trying to control the volume in her voice. "I don't know what that is but I think we need to find Tara." I insisted to Lexi. "Yeah because you know that Niki won't want to skip with us." Lexi said. "You know she is just trying to be a good student and get good grades to get into college." I said to Lexi trying to cut Niki a break. "Anyway we need to find a way to get Tara a pass." Lexi said starting to walk a little faster. "I'm going to text her and tell her we are going to devise a plan to get her out of computer." I said to her. "Okay, good idea." Lexi said.

We walked into Mrs. Taylor's office. "Hi, Mrs. Taylor." Lexi and I said. "Hi girls." Mrs. Taylor said in a very friendly voice that made you know that she loved you. "We came to help you in your office." Lexi said to Mrs. Taylor with an innocent smile. "Girls, could you wait at my desk and answer the phone if it rings? I need to make some copies." I smiled. "Sure Mrs. Taylor we would be happy to." I answered back. Then Mrs. Taylor walked out the door and into the hallway. "Okay, so I will stay here and you go get Tara from computer because Mr. Roberts likes you more than me." Lexi said in the tone that I knew meant to hurry. " Okay, I will go as fast as I can." Then, I walked out the door and walked as fast as I could to the computer lab.

I got to the computer lab and slowly opened the door. I walked up to Mr. Roberts's desk and waited until he acknowledged me. "Yes, Alyson, what do you need?" Mr. Roberts said in an unpleasant voice. "I came to get Tara Evans for Nurse Taylor." I said to Mr. Roberts. "Do you have a pass for her?" he asked. "Yes, it's right here." I said pulling out a pass that Lexi had forged not five minutes ago. He took the note and examined it carefully. "Tara Evans" Mr. Roberts called from across the room. "Yes, sir?" Tara said trying to sound as if she had no idea what he was calling her up for. "Get your stuff, Nurse Taylor wants to talk to you and she said you won't be back this period." Mr. Roberts said with no emotion in his voice.

Once we got outside, Tara immediately started asking questions. "So what's going on?" she asked unknowingly. "Do you mind if we wait until we meet with Lexi in Mrs. Taylor's office?" I asked knowing that Tara was really impatient. "Yeah I guess." Tara said sighing.

As we walked into Nurse Taylor's office Lexi jumped out of the chair and hugged Tara and I. "Okay, so tell me what is going on now!" Tara said now sounding really frustrated that she hadn't been clued in. "Okay, so I was in English right." I said beginning my story. "Yeah, so" Tara said "Well let me finish. So I was sitting there and Lucas walked in. I wasn't really surprised that he was there though. He came in, sat in front of me, and got out a sketchbook, and began to draw. After English started he was still drawing. Well naturally I was curious so I sat up really straight and looked over his shoulder. And guess what his picture was of." I said hearing the shock ring in my voice. "NO!" Tara said shock arriving in her voice now too. "He was drawing a picture of you!" Tara said her jaw dropping. "Yes! I was just as shocked as you are! I mean I didn't even know he was even interested in me. I haven't even talked to him." I said. "Wait you like this don't you. You aren't thinking about dumping Brian are you?" Lexi asked. "No of course not!" I said. Just then the bell rang. "Okay can we please talk about this later I am really hungry." I asked pleadingly. "I guess but we are going to talk about it later." Tara warned as we walked out of Mrs. Taylor's office.

We walked into the lunchroom and sat at the same table that we had sat at since ninth grade. Me, Tara, Lexi, and Niki all sat down. Just then a girl walked up to Tara. She had red hair and green eyes. "Hey Tara." she said. "Hey Chloe." Tara said back to her. "Everyone this is Chloe." Tara announced to the three of us. "Chloe this is Alyson, Lexi, and Niki." Tara said as she pointed to each of us introducing us to the girl standing by her. "Here come sit with us." I told her pointing to the chair between Tara and Niki. "Thanks" Chloe said sitting down. "Chloe is a street racer like me." Tara said. "Oh really." Lexi said, now interested in the way the conversation was going. "Yeah, I am trying to get on the scene here so that I can start racing again." she said. "Hey I have a race tonight. Lexi, Alyson, do you want to come see me race?" Tara asked us. "Of course" Lexi said with a smile. Tara looked at me waiting to decide what I was going to do. "Don't I always." I said to her. "Count me out." Niki said. "I already new you weren't coming." Tara said frustrated. Niki never went to the races. She was to scared that they would get caught. "So what do you race Chloe?" Lexi asked trying to change the subject. " I race my red corvette." Chloe said with pride. "Awesome." Lexi said. "Let's go shopping and find really awesome outfits for the race tonight." Lexi said her excitement level skyrocketing. "Okay, I'm in." I said to her. "Well since I am not going to the race I'll just stay home." Niki said bitterly. "Okay whatever you say Niki." Lexi said with just as much frustration as Tara had. "Ok, so Tara are you in?" I asked. "No I can't. If I want to race tonight I have to convince my mom that I am going to the collage library to study." Tara said. "That leaves Chloe. Chloe do you want to go on a getting-to-know-you shopping trip?" Lexi said smiling." I would love to but I've got to try get registered in this race tonight." she answered despairingly. "Okay, well that just leaves you and me Alyson." Lexi said. "I'll pick you up at your house around 5:oo.," she added. "Hey Tara what time does the race start?" I asked hoping I would have enough time to go back to my house to get ready instead of trying to get ready while Lexi drove to the race which had happened on more than one occasion because of the two of us getting caught up in shopping. "It starts at 7:00." Tara said. "Lexi that means we have to leave the mall by 6:30 to get there early to wish Tara good luck." I said chuckling. "Okay fine." Lexi said with a sigh.

I glanced up from our lunch table and saw that we were the only ones left. I had realized that we had never gotten around to talking about Lucas in depth. The room was quieter than normal. The only sounds were the echoes of our laughter. I looked up at the clock. "Hey we are all going to be late for fourth period if we don't go." I said regretfully, knowing that we would have to split up again. Lexi and I going to Spanish and Niki and Tara going to science. "Aww. Lunch is over already?" Lexi said with a playful pout. We all stood up, pushed in our chairs and hugged each other. To some people it seemed silly for us to hug each other when we would see each other after fourth period. We just seemed to have this unexplainable connection. It was something that no one else understood. We didn't even really understand it. We just felt such love and compassion for each other.

The rest of the day flew by. Nothing was really unexpected. As I had predicted Lucas was in all of my classes. As I walked out to the parking lot with my three best friends I couldn't help thinking about Lucas. His grass green eyes, his blond hair, his pale skin and the way every inch of him from what I could see was perfect. He was unlike any guy I had ever seen. His features were flawless but yet he didn't go around strutting in a way that you could tell he thought he was the most hansom thing walking the earth. He had humbleness about him. Like he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Bye Alyson, don't forget I am picking you up T 5:00." Lexi said, her voice pulling me out of my intense daydream. She walked over to give me a hug and Tara followed her. We all hugged and got in our cars. Across the parking lot I saw Lucas. I saw him gracefully climb into a red Porsche that had a single black line through the side of it. Then I saw him speed off.

Again the drive home was natural. The whole way home I thought about Lucas. I just couldn't stop. It was like some obsession that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get rid of. Every thought racing through my mind was about him. I didn't understand. I had never been so boy crazy in my life. This guy was different than all of the others though. I didn't know but some how I knew that he wasn't one of those egotistical guys. I could sense a politeness about him.

Suddenly I realized I was parked in my driveway. I got out of my car, pulled out my keys, opened the front door, and walked up the large staircase to my room. As always there was no one home yet. I was relieved about that though. I needed time to sort my thoughts. I walked into my pink and black room, threw my backpack on the bed and walked down stairs to find a way to calm my nerves. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out my favorite pink mug and some French vanilla tea bags. My grandmother and me had done this a thousand times. Whenever I had something on my mind she always got out two mugs and two tea bags and we would sit outside, watch the waves and talk about what was on my mind. My grandma had always been my favorite person in the world. I knew that I could tell her anything and if she didn't understand she would attempt to. Now she lived in Washington and the only way I got to talk to her was on the phone and the few times a year she came to visit or we would visit her.

The microwave going off interrupted my pleasant memory. I took my tea out and walked outside to watch the waves crash on the rocks peacefully. My mind invaded by indecisiveness. I had no idea what to do about Lucas. It seemed to me because of the drawing that he liked me but I had a boyfriend. A shiver ran down my back from the cold sea air. I set my tea down on the counter right inside of the house. I ran up stairs and got my favorite pink sparkly sweater. In glanced at the clock. It was four-thirty, which meant I had thirty minutes until Lexi was coming to pick me up. Just then I heard the familiar sound of my phone ringing. I dug it out of my purse and answered it with a simple "Hello". I heard Lexi's energetic voice on the phone. "Hey Alyson, I am done with everything at my house and I thought I could pick you a little early. Is that ok?" Lexi asked considerately. "Yeah sure that's no problem. I am actually glad to be leaving earlier." I answered. "Okay I'll be there in five minutes." Lexi said. "Okay see you soon." I said as I hung up the phone.

I bounded down the stairs with my purse to leave a note for my parents. I taped it on the phone. It was short but let them know who I was with: _Dear mom and Dad, I am going to be out with Lexi and Tara. I will have my cell phone with me so if you need me just call._ That will satisfy them, I thought to my self. Then the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Lexi standing there her favorite red miniskirt and black tank top with red jewels on it. "Ready to go?" she said smiling. "Yeah let's go." I said walking out the door. I climbed into her yellow Porsche and we drove off to the mall.

The mall had not been very crowded. We both found outfits and got out faster than expected. Once we got into the car Lexi turned to look at me. "So shall we go to your house and change or my house?" Lexi asked. "Let's go to your house." I answered.

We drove down the familiar street that my house was on. My house was the second house, Lexi's was two down from mine, and Tara's was two down from Lexi's. We drove down the long driveway up to the big white house. We went into the house and carried out shopping bags up the stairs to Lexi's room. Lexi's room was red with black accents. They were her favorite colors.

Once the door of her room was closed I began to pull out my new denim miniskirt and my pink rhinestone tank top. Lexi pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a camo tank top,and a green hoodie. "Can I borrow your black hoodie since it is a little cool outside?" I asked Lexi. "Yeah sure." Lexi said pulling it out of her closet. I went into hwer bathroom to change and when I came out I went back into Lexi's room. "How do I look?" Lexi said striking a pose. "You look awesome!" I answered smiling. "What about me?" I asked. You look magnificent." Lexi said. I glanced at the clock on the table by Lexi's bed. "It's 6:30 it will only take about fifteen minutes but I want to see Tara before the race starts so lets get out of here." I said to Lexi. "Okay lets go." She answered.

_AN Well there it is I hope you liked it I am going to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can._


	3. Tara's Race

AN- Well here is chapter three I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 3

The race was on a road that no one used anymore as they always were. We drove and spotted Tara's racing car. Besides Tara's plain black viper she had another black viper with red writing on both sides that read "Sexy Rose" and had a red rose with glitter on the hood. This car was used strictly for racing and when she wasn't racing it was hidden in a place that no one but us knew about. Across the meadow by the road I spotted Tara in a black mini skirt and a maroon halter-top. "Tara!" Lexi and I shouted "Hey!" Tara shouted back with a smile. We ran towards her and gave her a hug. "So whose your competition?" I asked. "His racing name is prince of the night." Tara said. From behind Tara I could see Chloe running up to meet us. She had on jeans and a purple tank top on. "Tara aren't you cold?" Chloe asked. "No are you?" Tara asked. "I am freezing." Chloe said with a shiver. "We're just used to it." I said with a shrug. "So Chloe are you going to race tonight?" Lexi asked. "Not tonight." Chloe said with a sigh. "Aw. Why not?" Tara asked. "They said I have to wait until the next race." Chloe said in dismay. "So Chloe what is your racing name?" I asked. "My racing name is queen of Hearts." Chloe said with a smile. "I would show you my car but when they told me I couldn't race I took it home." Chloe added.

The first race started. I didn't really pay attention though. Whenever I came to the races I almost always only focused my attention on Tara's race. "Next up after the five minute break we have Sexy rose and Prince of the Night." The announcer said. Just then a black Lamborghini pulled next to us. It had a silver moon on it with red letters that read: Prince of the Night. When the car was parked the driver's side door opened. A tall 5"10, brown haired, blue eyed, drop dead gorgeous guy got out of the car. He began walking toward Tara. "So I am guessing you are Sexy Rose." He said, his voice so smooth it sounded like a song. "You guessed right." Tara said with an attitude. "Okay then, I will see you out there then." And he turned to walk away. Then he turned back around to look at Tara. "Oh and I am sorry that I am going to have to beat such a pretty girl." He said with a smile that lit up his face. "Yeah well we'll see who wins." Tara said. I could hear the challenge in her voice.

Tara climbed into her car and started it. She drove to the starting line. I looked at the track that the racing officials had marked. It was about two miles in a "U" shape. I could see the finish line on the other side of the strip of grass that lay in the middle. We all walked into the strip of grass so that we could see the whole race. Prince of the night's car pulled next to Tara's. "Start your engines." I heard the man say on the speaker. Tara and Prince of the night started their cars. "Ready, se, go." The girl in the middle of the two lanes shouted, and both cars sped off. Tara started off winning but Prince of the Night quickly got in the lead. As they went in to the first turn I could see Tara trying to pull in front of him but he just sped up to his full speed. Then they pulled into the last turn and Tara went as fast as she could. She got in front of him and raced to the finish line and crossed it just before Prince of the Night did. Just as I saw her pass the finish line I saw someone familiar to my right. I looked to see Lucas about fifteen feet to my right. He walked toward me and the way he walked, it was like his feet weren't even touching the ground. Once he was next to me he leaned over and he was so close I could smell the expensive cologne he was wearing. "Pink is your color. If I hadn't have wanted you to see that picture you wouldn't have seen it." He whispered in my ear and then walked toward the finish line. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in the moonlight. His skin illuminated. I was frozen where I was standing. I saw Lexi running toward me. "Are you going to congratulate Tara?" Lexi asked with a smile on her face. "Um…yeah give me a second." I said distracted. "Hey what's up with you? Something is going on I can see it." Lexi said concerned. "Can we talk about it later?" I said . "Yeah sure." Lexi answered with a small smile. "Now lets go congratulate Tara." She added. "Okay" I said smiling back.

When we got to the finish line Tara was climbing out of her car. We rushed up to her and gave her a big hug. She turned around to face Prince of the Night. "Oh and by the way I am not sorry that I beat you." She said smugly to him. He chuckled and got back in his car. "Well I'm glad that he could be so gracious about losing." Tara said with a laugh. "So what do you think your moms would say to both of you spending the night at my house?" I asked Tara and Lexi. "Um… I don't know let me call." Lexi said. "Yeah me too." said Tara

Lexi and Tara both paced back and forth talking on the phone to their moms. "Okay I'll come by and get my stuff and then go to Alyson's house." I heard Lexi say. "Yeah I am going to pick up some stuff at the house and I'll leave for Alyson's house." Tara said to her mom. Lexi hung up her cell phone and walked up to me. "Okay my mom said yes." She said. Tara walked up behind Lexi. "Mine too." She said. I looked at my cell phone. The time was 7:30. "Okay so lets run by your houses really quick and get your stuff and then we will go eat." I said to the two of them. "Okay sounds good. I am starving." Lexi said. "I have to drop off my car first but then I will meet you two at your house." Tara said. "Okay we'll see you soon." Lexi said as we climbed into Lexi's car.

AN- I hope you loved it. Again tell me what you think.My next chapter i going to take a little while longer to put up because it isn't written yet but no worries I am trying to work fast.


	4. Dinner and a Chat

AN-Well here it is. Chapter 4. I hope you like it please read and review. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

**Chapter 4**

We raced down the street that led us back to the main roads. "So do you want me to drop you off and then go pack or do you want to come with me to pack?" Lexi said talking loudly over the music. I reached to the stereo and turned it down. "Um…yeah take me to my house. I just have to talk to my parents and spend a little time with them before I leave again." I said. "Okay." Lexi said with a smile.

We pulled up to my house. I jumped out but before she left I yelled back at her. "I love you more." And chuckled. "Never in a million years." Lexi yelled back and then sped off so that I couldn't answer. I flashed back to when Lexi, Tara, and me had first started that. We were seven years old and Lexi said to us. "You guys are my best friends and I love you two so much." She said. "I love you both more." I answered back to her. And it went on for hours, coming up with reasons why we loved each other more. I smiled at the thought and walked up the walkway to my house.

I opened to door to my house. "Alyson is that you?" I heard my mom call out. "Yeah mom it's me." I yelled out. My mom walked out of her office and greeted me with a hug. That was one thing I loved is that my mom and me were so close. "So where have you been?" she asked. "Oh I was at the mall. I didn't get anything though." I said calmly. "Did you have fun?" she asked. "Yeah, hey do you mind if Lexi and Tara spend the night?" I asked. "No, tell them to go ahead and come over." She said with a smile. "Okay when they get here we are all going to go eat." I said. "Okay remember it's a school night so you need to be home by ten o'clock." She said with authority. "Yes ma'am." I said respectfully.

When the doorbell rang I ran to get it. "Hey Tara." I said as I opened the door to see Tara at the door. "Hey" she said coming in and hugging me. "Okay so what's the plan? Where are we going to eat?" Tara asked. "Um…I don't know let's wait until Lexi gets here and we will decide together." I answered. Just then the doorbell rang." Oh speak of the devil." I chuckled hurrying to the door. "Hey." Lexi said excitedly rushing to hug me. "Didn't you three just see each other twenty minutes ago?" My dad said walking into the foyer. "Yes dad but…never mind you wouldn't understand." I said annoyed. "Hi girls how are you two doing?" My dad asked both of my friends. "I am good." Tara answered with a smile. "Me too. I am doing good." Lexi said with excitement. "Do I hear my adoptive daughters?" my mom said joining everyone in the foyer. "Yes Mrs.Stahl its us." Tara laughed. "Girls you8 know you can call me Victoria. So how are you girls doing?" she asked as she gave each one of them a hug. "We are good." They said in unison. "Mom, can we talk later, we are really hungry." I said. "Oh yes you girls go have fun." She smiled.

We walked out the door into the pleasant seaside weather. "Who's car should we take?" Lexi asked. "Um… let's take mine." I answered with a smile. We climbed into my car and I started it. "Where are we going to eat?" Tara asked with a smile. "I think I have an idea." I said beginning to drive in the direction of the familiar restaurant.

We drove up to the all to familiar Chinese restaurant that held so many of our memories…

_Flashback age 10:_

"_So girls where do you want to eat tonight? Since you are having a sleepover, I will let the three of you choose." My mom told Tara, Lexi, and I from the front seat of the car. "What about that new Chinese place, Teriyaki House." Lexi said with excitement. "Yeah" Tara said. "Sounds good." I answered smiling._

The flood of memories from that first dinner here came back to me. I could see Tara and Lexi remembering too. Every time we came here these same memories came back and reminded us that we weren't just friends, we were sisters. We had helped each other through everything and as long as we lived we would always be there for each other no matter where in the world we lived.

We walked in and were greeted by an averaged height Chinese man that came toward us smiling and reaching to hug each one of us. "Hi Paul." We all said to the owner, going up to hug him. "Hi girls, how are you doing?" he asked. "We are good." I said speaking for the whole group. "Okay well girls I have your usual table." Paul said walking to the table that we had shared all of our problems at. We sat down and began talking as Paul walked away. "So, I think there are things we need to talk about." Tara said always being the one to get right down to business. "And what would that be." I asked questioningly. "Um…let's think. Um…Lucas maybe." Tara said sarcastically beginning to giggle. "Why do we need to talk about that?" I asked. "I just want to know what you are planning on doing." Tara said. "Yeah, are you going to dump Brian and go out with Lucas or are you going to forget about Lucas and continue going out with Brian?" Lexi asked. "I don't know. I don't want to dump Brian because I really like him but I just feel this unreal, indescribable, undeniable connection to Lucas." I said. "But you have only known him for a day." Lexi said. "I know that's one thing that confuses me so much, but you know how in movies they always talk about love at first sight." I said. "Are you saying that love at first sight is real?" Tara asked skeptically. "No it wasn't love at first sight I don't think." I answered. "Well then…" Lexi stared to say but was interrupted by Paul coming to our table with three glasses of sweet tea." I guessed you would want your usual." Paul said with a smile. "You were right." I smiled back at him. "So same as usual for dinner beef lo mien and fried rice right?" Paul said as he began writing in his notebook. "You got it." Lexi said. "We are so predictable." She giggled. "Okay I will get that right out to you." Paul said as he walked away. "Anyway as I was saying, if it wasn't love at first sight what was it?" Lexi asked with a confused look on her face. "Okay well the only way I know how to describe it is you know when you put a magnet close to metal…how it is just drawn to it by some magical force. That's what it was like." I said dreamily. "Awww. It sounds so romantic." Lexi said tilting her head to the side. "It was but it doesn't change the way I feel about Brian. It was powerful but I could never do that to him. I could never hurt him like that." I said looking down at the table. Lexi and Tara got up from their chairs and kneeled beside me and put one hand on my back and held my hand with the other. "It's okay just do what you feel your heart is telling you to do." Lexi said soothingly. "But I just don't understand. How can I so desperately want this guy that I don't know. I mean Brian is such a nice guy." I said beginning to tear up. "Well it sounds like you have made your choice Alyson. It sounds like you have chosen Brian." Tara said. "Yes but I don't know weather I an choosing him because I really want to be with him or if its because I just don't want him to get hurt." I said. "Well just figure that out first before you do anything too drastic." Tara said. I lifted my head up and looked to the left and right at my two best friends. We all leaned in together and hugged. "Thank you two so much for always being here for me." I said. "Are you kidding?" Tara said. "Yeah that's what we are here for." Lexi said.

Paul brought our food out. "Thank you Paul." We all said in unison. He laughed. "Anything for my favorite customers." He answered. We ate our dinner discussing unimportant subjects and then got in my car and drove to my house which was like home to all of us.

AN- okay well that is the last of my pre written work so it might be a little while til I get another chapter up. But be patient. lol Hoped You Liked It


	5. Reminisce

AN I am soooooooooo sorry I didn't get this up faster! I was out of the country and I just didn't get a chance I hope you like it R&R!!

**Chapter 5 **

We walked into my house and were once again greeted by my mom. "So how was dinner girls?" she asked smiling. "It was great to be back together after so long." Tara said. "Yeah we missed each other so much. It was hard for us to be apart. We have never been apart for more than a couple of days." Lexi answered back. "I missed you girls so much!" my mom said. Lexi and Tara went up to hug her. "We missed you too!" Lexi said.

We walked up the stairs up to my room. "I feel like I am home." Tara said. "Yeah me too. I feel like I am in familiar territory again." Lexi said with a sigh as she fell on my bed. "I am going to put on my pajamas and then we can just sit around and talk/" IU said. "Okay I am going to do the same." Tara said. "Me too." Said Lexi.

I came out of the bathroom and went back into my room. Lexi and Tara had pulled out the bed from the small pink couch that was in my room just like we had done every time they came. They were sitting on the bed with a spot open for me. I got on the bed lying my head in Tara's lap. Lexi scooted over and did the same and pulled my arm over to her so that she clutched it in her arms and her cheek rested on my forearm. Tara brushed my hair out of my face and ran her fingers through my hair. I sighed in contentment. I had been waiting for us to be reunited again and we finally were. Everything seemed right again.

"So you never told me why you were standing in the little field with that look of pure shock." Lexi commented. "Wait, I didn't know anything about any of this. What happened?" Tara said her eyes wide with shock and concern. "Okay well after you won I went to find Alyson and when I found her she was standing there, frozen, and looking like she had just seen a ghost." Lexi said. "What happened Alyson? Did someone say something to you because if they did I will hunt them down." Tara said with the normal protective tone that I heard whenever someone said something wrong to Lexi or I. (Even though Lexi gets the same tone A LOT) "Okay well I was watching the race and all of a sudden Lucas came up behind me and whispered in my ear- "First of all I love that pink shirt on you. Pink is your color. And second of all if I hadn't wanted you to see that picture I would have done a better job of hiding it."" I said. "Oh.My.Gosh. This is major news." Lexi said. "So why didn't you tell us sooner?" Tara asked. "Because it's not a big deal." I answered back. "Not a big deal?" Lexi said shocked. "How could you think that is not a big deal?" Tara asked. "Yeah because from the way it sounds , it sounds like he likes you." Lexi said. "Are you crazy?! He doesn't like me. He doesn't even know me." I said. "He thinks your hot and he wants to get to know you." Tara said "But we already discussed this earlier and I told you how I was feeling. Plus this isn't even a problem because he hasn't even asked me out yet and I don't even know he ever will." I said. "Okay we will stop talking about it because I know you don't like it." Lexi said "Thank you." I said relieved. "I don't know why but all kinds of childhood memories keep flooding my mind." Tara said. "You know I was just thinking the same thing." I said in agreement. "We have been through so much together." Lexi said. "Through every situation we have always been there for each other through laughter, tears, anger, and frustration." Tara said. "This is going to sound so corney but I honestly don't care because I need this to be said. I want to thank you both for always being here when I need you. I don't know what I would do without you." I said. "You will never have to know what you would do without us because you will never have to know." Lexi said. "Yeah because we will be together forever." Tara said. I began to think back to when I was 12 years old. The memory was so clear that it was like I was actually there again…

"_I don't want school to be over!" Lexi said beginning to pout. "I know I don't either." I said "We probably won't be able to see each other all summer. We are all leaving and there is nothing we can do." Tara said. My mind began to think about this summer and how we would be apart. "Make me a promise." Lexi said "Anything Lexi." I said sincerely. "Yeah Lex anything." Tara said. "Promise me that no matter where we go or where life takes us that we will always be best friends." Lexi said. "Well there is a problem there. We aren't friends, we are sisters." I answered. _"_Your right we are more than friends. Sisters is better…"_

Ever since then everyone has known that we are not best friends. We are sisters. "Do you remember when we were 12 and we decided that we were sisters?" I said with a sparkle in my eye as I thought about the fond memory. "Yes how could I forget." Tara said. "Of course I remember." Lexi said. "I think we have always been sisters." Lexi added. "What about how we met? Do you remember that?" Tara asked. "Yeah I will never forget that day." My memory flashed back again…

_Age 5- first day of kindergarten_

"_Tyler leave her alone." I heard someone say from behind me as I was being bullied by a boy_ ._ I had known him from play groups my mom had. Then he began to bully the little girl as well. Now it wasn't just one of us it was both and no matter how much I tried I couldn't get him to stop. Then he was pulled off of us. I looked up to see another girl in my class. "Don't you ever bully anyone ever again! Do you hear me?" She yelled. "Y-y-y-yes." He studdered. He ran off and as he did she introduced herself. "Hi I 'm Tara."_

After that our lives were never the same again. "What's funny is that Tara is still that way. She is always the one to defend us. "Lexi said. "But Lex you do it too you are the second oldest and you do it just as much as Tara." I said. "No I don't." Lexi argued_. _I am not going to argue with you about this again." I said. Lexi was just as protective as Tara why else would she have tried to save me from bullying if she hadn't. Tara was just the boldest of the three of us. Things got quiet in the room and we all slowly drifted to sleep with thoughts of our childhood running through our minds.


End file.
